El imposible amor de mi vida INUXKAG
by Annif
Summary: Kagome era una chica que estaba en un dilema. Amaba a su novio Koga y a su mejor amigo Inuyasha pero ¿que hacer? Siempre deseo a Inuyasha, pero nunca quiso admitiirlo. Una serie de sucesos hara que Kagome cambié y pase a ser de la chica inocente a la mala. Despues dudara de todo. Hara cosas que nunca se imaginó. Este fic tiene fuerte Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

¿Alguna vez has sentido ese vacío en tu pecho de no poder estar con la persona que quieres? Bueno… exactamente eso me pasa a mí, conozco a Inuyasha desde hace 5 años, desde el colegio, todo iba bien pero mis sentimientos fueron cambiando, de tanto estar con él, poco a poco lo fui amando sin darme cuenta pero nunca ha pasado nada, a pesar de que nos molestan él siempre lo niega con mucha rabia como si yo fuera la peor escoria ¿eso tiene sentido? Después de haber vivido tantas cosas juntos como puede siquiera darle asco la idea de estar conmigo, sé que no soy la más bella pero tampoco; él es una buena persona en el fondo pero no lo muestra mucho, siempre se muestra frio e inexpresivo, involucrándose poco con la gente pero le afecta la indiferencia y soledad, lo sé después de estar tanto tiempo a su lado, te diré como nos conocimos:

Eran más o menos las 7 de la mañana cuando iniciábamos un nuevo año escolar, estaba en 10 grado de secundaria en un ambiente nuevo ya que cambie de colegio por el trabajo de mi madre; todos hablaban entre ellos y para mí no fue muy difícil hacer amigos, con lo habladora que soy le fui hablando a una persona y así mismo a la otra y cuando me di cuenta conversaba con casi todos excepto con uno, un chico alto, delgado, con los cabellos blancos y unos hermosos ojos ámbar, se me hizo muy extraño que siempre estuviera solo así que investigue un poco

-Sango sabes cómo se llama ese chico de allá-

-¿el de cabello blando?-

-si-

-Inuyasha, pero no te acerques a él es una mala persona, siempre trata mal a todos, mejor mantente alejada-

-está bien- eso que ella dijo era muy raro, tenía demasiada curiosidad; pase días pensando que podía decir para iniciar una conversación, pero todo me parecía muy absurdo, me vería como una tonta y sería peor, pero tenía que intentarlo, algo me decía desde el fondo de mí que le hablara. Pasó un mes y no era capaz de hablarle, no me salía nada pero comprobé lo que los demás decían, siempre solo, brusco con los demás, que chico tan raro, pensé; rápidamente llego la clase de inglés y se nos dijo que teníamos que buscar un compañero, perfecto, corrí rápidamente a su lado, diciéndole que sería su compañera de grupo, no me respondió nada pero tampoco se molestó, cuando el profesor dijo que levantaran la mano quienes no tuvieran grupo a todos se les hizo raro que Inyasha no la levantara, hasta al mismo profesor

-¿Inuyasha tienes compañero?-

-si, yo- dije en voz alta levantando mi mano

-¿Kagome?-

-si profe, yo seré su compañera- todos estaban sorprendidos más sango que me balbuceaba _¿estás loca?_ , yo solo me reía diciéndole que si y sacándole la lengua. El trabajo en grupo consistía en hacer un trabajo sobre un celebridad y entregarlo la próxima clase

-bueno… ¿Cómo hacemos?- pensaba y pensaba – la próxima clase es en dos días-

-podríamos hacer el trabajo en mi casa si quieres-

-¡¿en serio?!- casi grite

-si ¿Por qué se te hace extraño?-

-es que… me han dicho varias cosas de ti….-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-pues que eres ermitaño, mala gente, entre muchas otras cosas…-

-nada de eso es cierto ¿les crees?-

-pues no sé qué creer, no te conozco, no puedo juzgarte-

-no hagas caso a nada de lo que te digan, soy buena persona- sus ojos suplicantes hizo que me diera lastima, de verdad estaba esmerándose en convencerme, podía ver como sus manos temblaban y su cara se puso roja como un tomate ¿realmente puedo con esta situación? Eso era lo que pensaba en ese entonces… no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo...

Hoy 5 años despues de eso, sigo aquí con la incertidumbre y sinceramente no creo que esto duré mas tiempo ya que con el tiempo las personas vamos cambiando y nestro camino se va separando


	2. Chapter 2

El día habia llegado, estaba muy nerviosa porque segun me contaron _el no es de la persona que lleve a su casa a otros..._ y raramente aqui estaba yo tocando el timbre de su enorme casa, si que era bella; despues de uos instantes me abrio una mujer de unos 35 años

-¿Kagome?-

-si...- dije un poco sorprendida

-estabamos esperandote- eso sono muy raro pero bueno entre por esa gran puerta; la casa era muy grande, la sala hermosa, con muebles grandes y color veige, arriba de ellos unhermoso candelabro de vidrio con muchas lucecitas, en el fondo una escalera en forma de caracol, lo que intuí, la casa tenia 3 pisos, más al fondo habia un patio que fue donde me indcaron que me sentara, lo hice y esperaba. Unos 10 minutos despues Inuyasha seguia sin bajar, que raro, no sabia que hacer porque estaba sola allí, pensé en ir donde la mujer que me abrió a preguntar que pasaba, es una situación muy extraña, pero cuando estaba a punto de pararme una mano me detuvo

-¿a donde vas?-

-hola... iba apreguntar por ti, llevo aqui un rato-

-lo siento, es que estaba dormido-

\- -.- si era así me hubieras dicho y venia mas tarde...- estaba empezando a enojarme

-ya calmate, de verdad se me olvido- se sento a mi lado- bueno ¿por donde comenzamos?- Así inicio nuestra tarde y seguimos y seguimos, terminamos escribiendo de Gabriel Garcia Marquez y su realimos magico, a ambos nos encana él, como escribe, como hace que te sorprendas, una verdadera maravill, tanto nos entretuvimos que cuando vimos la hora eran las 6 pm, cuando yo habia llegado a los 2

-tengo que irme-

-quedate a cenar- se escucho la voz de una mujer a nuestras espaldas, al voltear mi cabeza la veo, era muy bella, cabellos negros y largos, ojos negros, piel blanca y una encantadora sonrisa- soy Izayoi la madre de Inuyasha-

-mucho gusto señora soy Kagome- cuando dije mi nombre, me miro extrañada

-conque tu eres Kagome... un gusto- sonrió y se fue diciendo- vengan en un rato a la mesa-

-¿que pasa conmigo? desde que llegue cuando me ven o digo mi nombre me ven raro-

-que cosas dices, es tu imaginación- decia un poco nervioso mi compañero de clases

-no lo creo ¿que has dicho de mi?- pregunte curiosa

-nada especial, vamos- dijo dirigiendome al comedor, al llegar vi a toda la famia sentada, la señora Izayoi y otras personas

-Kagome ellos son el resto de la familia- decia Inuyasha- mi padre- un señor con cara dulce y cabellos blancos señor pero atractico- mis hermanos, Kana, Shipou y Sesshomaru- todos muy lindos eran muy parecidos entre si-

-un placer conocerlos- dije sonriendo, me sente al lado de Inu, mientras elos conversaban me di cuenta de sus finas vestimentas, todasde marca y elegantes, yo con una bllusa sencilla y uns jeans... me sentia fuera de lugar ademas como hablaban y se movian demostraban su alta cuna, me dio mucha verguenza, por lo que el resto de la cena me la pase callada y mirando hacia abajo, no me avergonzaba ser una persona normal, me refiero en terminos medios economicos, mi familia era como se decia acomodaba, con lo que se trabajaba viviamos bien y nos alcanzaba para uno que otro gusto, lo que tienes es fruto de lo ue trabajas, mis padres siempre lo dicen y etsoy de acuerdo; la cena termino, agradecí por la cena, agarre mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta

-¿te vas asi como asi?-

-iba a esperarte allí- señale la puerta-

-¿que pasa?- me miraba con cara extraña

-nada, me tengo que ir, adios- iba a irme lo más rápido que mis piernas me dieran pero senti un agarron en mi mano, sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo giro y quede en frente de él, me miraba con sus ojos amarillos expectante, con solo estar así mi corazón queria salirse, estaba ¿nerviosa? no peude ser... intente soltarme pero no me dejaba

-¿que te pasa? dejame...-

-estas nerviosa-

-¡no lo estoy!-

-entonces porque tu cara esta roja y no me ves directamente, me miras y bajas la cabeza-

-nada de eso- solte su agarre- me voy- el trato de decir algo pero camine muy rápido mostrando mi decisión, por lo que cuando grito algo no escuche nada.

Paso como un mes donde ya me habia adaptado muy bien, era amiga de Sango y Miroku, haciamos todo juntos, conoci a otros chicos y chicas, normal, pero mi relacipon con Inu, como decirlo, era extraña, como siempre el pasaba detras de mi y hablabamos y hasta se cambio de asiento para estar al lado mio todos decian que eramos novios, lo cual no era cierto, pero el decia que si, que nos queriamos y un monton de cosas más, pero era mentira no sentia nada de eso por él, admito que ese dia me coloue nerviosa, no se porqué, pero mis sentimientos nos eran tan profundos, en realidad, desde que inicie el colegio me llamo mucho la atencion un chico del otro 10 llamado Koga, un joven moreno, alto, cabello negro y ojoz azules, era muy hermoso, tenia muchas chicas detras de el pero podia notar como me miraba; pasó un tiempo oara que hablaramos, que fue en un partido de voleibol, le encantan los deportes y yo fui al patio de la escucela a mirarlo, lo cual obviamente el se dio cuenta y despues del partido me dijo que hablaramos, fue donde nos conocimos y empezamos a conversar, en muy poco tiempo ya saliamos, ibamos al cine, a nuestras casas, ya nos conocian nuestras familias, todo iba realmente bien, nunca senti algo así por ningun chico, realmente me gustaba y cuando estaba a su lado, sentia muchas cosas, tenia que decirselo, ya no aguantaba más, asi que decidi invitarlo a casa en la tarde, lo cual fue perfecto porque sorprendentemente ese dia no habia nadie; llego a eso de las 3 y empezamos a mirar una pelicula hasta que tome el valor para enfrentar mis sentimientos y se lo dije

-me gustas mucho Koga- sus ojos se volvieron grandes y su boca se abrio, estaba muy sorprendido

-Kagome...-

-no se que sientas pero lo que te digo es enserio, tenias que saberlo- estaba muy apenada, di media vuelta para ir a la cocina pero sus fuertes brazos me rodearon

-tambien me gustas... en realidad desde que te vi el primer dia, pero no sabia como ir a hablarte, estaba esperando que algoo pasara y el dia del partido de voley te vi y me parecio el momento perfecto-

-...- no decia nada estaba muy pero muy sorprendida- yo...-

-seamos novios- lo solto así no mas y sin pensarlo me beso, me beso, mi primer beso... mis manos lo rodearon y lo atraje hacia mi queria sentir si su corazón estaba a punto de salir como el mio, y si lo estaba; ese dia fue magico, nunca lo olvidaria, mi primer beso con mi primer novio.

El tiempo paso y me hice mas amiga de Inuyasha pero con la diferencia que sus comentarios sobre nuestra "relación" ya no me imteresaban, hasta decia que si con tal de que el se callara; me hice mas cercana de su familia, porque con el tiempo comprendi que a el no le gustaba salir mucho asi que yo siemore iba donde estaba, literalmente no salia, ni siquiera a cine, nos veiamos en el colegio o en su casa pero nada mas, por otro lado las cosas con Koga iban magnificas, cada dia estabamos mas apegados, decidimos guardar nuestra relación en secreto porque en ese colegio habia muchos chisomos y ellos osn siempre los que dañan las relaciones, pero todos comenzaron a darse cuenta y más porque yo asistia a todos sus partidos y cuando no estaba el parecia desesperado, viendo a todos lados, hasta que me encontraba; los rumores fueron creciendo y ya nos habian tildado de novios, ni lo afirmabamos ni los desmetiamos (obviamente era verdad) para dejarlos con la intriga, siempre estaba la sospecha, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando Inuyasha se entero, fue terrible, en el sentido de la palabra, parecia un novio celoso y o sea nada que ver

-¡¿que es lo que te pasa?! me molesta mucho tu comportamiento-

-¡como quieres que este si eres novia de ese lobo sarnoso!-

-¡y que pasa! deberias apoyarme en vez de estar asi-

-el no me gusta para ti-

-ya empezamos de nuevo a ver ¿por que? al señor Inuyasha no le gusta Koga, se conciso-

-el es un patan, les sonrie a todas, no me gusta verte con el-

-¿acaso soy de tu propiedad? eres tan odioso...-

-si lo eres- lo mire super sorprendida ¿que le pasa? mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi corazón se queria salir ¿que me pasa? es un sentimiento muy extraño

-me voy- fue lo unico que pude decir para poder irme ¿que nos pasa? porque el parece mi novio y yo todo un mar de nervios, ¿seria posible que yo le gustara?


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Habia pasado un tiempo desde aquella ultima conversación tan extraña con Inuyasha, después de decir esas últimas palabras que en resumen era emeres mía y no puedes estar con nadie que no me parezca, /emla distancia entre nosotros era cada vez más grande, nos limitábamos a hablarnos y por la costumbre lo hacíamos más que por otra cosa, por otro lado mi relación con Koga era estupenda cada vez más cerca, mas unidos y sobre todo éramos felices, pero muy en el fondo de mi estaba mal por como iba mi relación con Inu no quería que fuera así soy del tipo de personas quienes toman a los que consideramos como amigos muy importantes en la vida y si las cosas seguían así con él era mejor cortar de raíz y ya. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pase las primeras horas de clase pensando todo lo que quería decirle pero un ruido me distrajo, en el laboratorio se escuchaban lo que parecían unos ¿gritos? qué raro, me acerque para ver que era pero los vidrios no dejaban ver nada, entonces abrí la puerta cuidadosamente y entre; los ruidos se intensificaban del baño, así que sin hacer mucho ruido fui hasta allí y fue sorprendente lo que vi:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡¿qué es lo que te pasa con ella?! ¡Es mi novia!-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡es mi amiga! y tú no la mereces-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡no tiene nada que ver contigo mejor déjala en paz!-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿yo? ¡Que cínico eres! yo no me alejare de ella solo por complacerte, sueña- se veían con ganas de golpearse y se iban a acercando mucho entre ellos- ella me quiere más a mí que a ti-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡¿qué?!- un puñetazo a la cara- ¡imbécil!- otro y otro; me quede perpleja viendo la escena, no sabía que hacer pero si seguía aquí se darían cuenta y eso si que era peor porque mínimo querrían que me colocara del lado de alguno y eso empeoraría las cosas; cuidadosamente me fui dejándolos en esa horrible escena-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Llego la ultima hora de clases y no había señales de Inuyasha por ningún lado, estaba muy preocupada ¿qué tal si le hubiera pasado algo? no, no podía ser, mejor iría a ver que no se siguieran matando en el laboratorio; pedí permiso al profesor para ir al "baño", lo cual acepto y más se demoró en decirme que si que lo que yo estaba corriendo fuera del aula; los segundos se hicieron eternos, estaba muy preocupada porque sé que Koga es fuerte pero Inuyasha no tanto, había una importante desventaja entre ellos, no quería sentirme culpable si pasaba algo malo y no intervine a tiempo; unos minutos más tarde estaba en el lugar que atormentaba mi mente, mire en todas las direcciones y entre. Estaba oscuro y silencioso, me adentre buscándolo, recorrí el lugar y nada, pero no me rendiría, los segundos pasaba y escuchaba el latido de mi propio corazón en mis oídos muy fuertes, estaba muy asustada, no estaba, no sabía qué hacer, estaba a punto de llorar/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-soy un idiota- esas palabras- esto me lo gano por tratarla tan mal y no lo merece…- su voz, guiándome por ella, fui hasta el rincón más escondido y oscuro del lugar, entre sombras pude distinguir un volumen, me acerque más y pude ver las chispas de su cabello plateado, lo había encontrado; sin pensarlo me abalance a él, con mis manos lo atraje a mi cuerpo, quería sentirlo, su respiración, su calor, eso calmaría mi angustia- ¿Kagome?- no dije nada pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos- pero ¿Qué haces aquí?... – silencio, el sonido de su voz me calmaba pero no podía dejar de llorar- ¿estas llorando? No…- sus manos me sujetaron por los brazos y me coloco delante de él- no llores linda, no hay porque- sus manos secaban esas traidoras que salían-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-lo siento- muy despacio me acerque y comencé a darle besos por toda la cara- esto no debió haber sucedido- me posicione en la comisura de sus labios- te quiero- mis labios estaban muy cerca de los suyos, podía sentir su aliento mezclado con sangre, una puñalada a mi corazón- esto es lo único que puedo hacer- sin más, lo bese; nuestros labios se unieron, fue una explosión de emociones, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera "bien", lo abrace con fuerza e intensificaba mi beso/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"INUYASHA POV/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pase un buen rato en la oscuridad después de que el imbécil de Koga me golpeara, fue una pelea reñida pero el al ser más acuerpado que yo me hizo más daño, no podía creerlo, en que momento me llene de rabia porque Kagome se volvió novia de ese tipo, verlos a ambos me irritaba pero no quería estar lejos de ella, la necesitaba, me hacer sentir cómodo y tranquilo solo teniéndola a mi lado. En un momento sentí su aroma acercándose, pero no podía ser, no oí nada ¿Cómo podía haber entrado? Estoy alucinando, será mejor que piense en otra cosa pero unos brazos me rodearon y escuchaba un sollozo sumado a ese delicioso aroma floral, era ella; comencé a hablarle pero ella no me respondía nada, seguía y sin respuesta, tenia miedo de que fuera un sueño y la toque, sentí su respiración agitada, estaba llorando, la traje lentamente al frente de mi y comencé a secarle las lagrimas/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-lo siento, esto no debió haber sucedido- me besaba la cara, estaba muy nervioso ¿Por qué hacia eso? Quise quitarla pero me abrazo con más fuerza, estaba atrapado; los nervios comenzaron a desaparecer y comencé a sentirme muy bien, sus besos calmaban el dolor de los golpes, era maravilloso, mis labios querían probar pero no me atrevía, hasta que ella dijo emesto es lo único que puedo hacer, /emal escucharla no entendía, cuando sentí sus labios encima de los míos, al principio fue extraño, después embriagador, era un beso lleno de muchos sentimientos y me di cuenta de algo muy importante la necesitaba conmigo, a mi lado; la senté encima de mis piernas y profundice más el beso, era deliciosa, quería más, no soportaba pensar que Koga le hiciera esto/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"FIN INUYASHA POV/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Los segundos se hicieron eternos, estaba ida, disfrutando tanto que no me di cuenta cuando me sentó en sus piernas pero no me importaba solo quería besarlo, estar más cerca de él, necesitaba hacerlo; el tiempo paso y solo nos separábamos por falta de aire y volvíamos a encontrarnos, me gustaba mucho esto que sentía, algo frio subía por mi abdomen, me exalte, pero me atrapo en su beso haciendo que me relajara, pero eso frio subió hasta mi seno y lo acariciaba, era su mano/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Qué haces?- salió mi voz suplicante/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-shh tranquila, tranquila, esto te va a gustar- con un rápido movimiento bajo mi brasier y mi blusa dejando esa parte de mi al aire ¡que hacia! Lo empuje pero su agarre se hizo fuerte, estaba muy asustada, esto no estaba bien tenia que páralo, lo intente pero mi cuerpo no respondió y fue peor cuando sus labios acariciaban esa parte sensible, Dios, se sentía muy bien, no me dejaba pensar pero tenía que parar/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-no…-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-cómo quieres que pare con esa voz… déjame disfrutarte un poco más, eres exquisita- su boca volvió a su lugar de trabajo, pero un sonido nos sobresalto/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Bestia ¿sigues aquí?- esa voz…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-oh mi Dios- aleje a Inuyasha de mi arreglándome la ropa pero creo que muy fuerte porque no respondió, gatee como pude para que no me viera, al momento que entro aproveche para salir cuidadosamente y al instante que lo hice prendió la luz ¿Qué habia hecho? Koga va a morir si se entera…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p 


End file.
